


As I See You

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Iggy, Blind Ignis, Finding a new normal, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gladnis, Gladnis fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompto being an instigator, World of Ruin, sleeping Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: After almost 10 years of surviving a world of ruin Ignis unexpectedly gets two roommates and a hope for a brighter existence.





	As I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I had one idea... it was supposed to be a short blind Iggy story but no my brain can't do that apparently. I can't write about them unless they are happy even in the dark. *sigh*

It had only been a few months since they had all found each other again.  A natural rift of emotions had torn the group apart when Noctis went into the crystal.  They scattered around for a number years only rarely meeting for brief periods before whisking off to continue trying to save the world.

Something changed recently though, something maybe, good, felt like it was about to happen.  The feeling must have been mutual because one day Prompto showed up at Ignis’ front door.  The front door to a single room dwelling that Ignis had been able to secure even during dark times.  

He was allowed this luxury since most of his working companions knew he needed something consistent given his lack of sight.  His otherwise named disability hadn’t beaten him though.  He had retrained himself to fight despite his lack of one hundred percent visual clarity.  He was respected greatly by all he worked with and had finally found a certain peace with his new normal even if it had taken close to ten years to do it.

Prompto was always happy to see Ignis and announced his intent to hug him when the door was opened after he knocked.  Prompto always tried to alert Ignis of his intentions since he couldn’t catch the visual cues anymore.  Ignis never stopped him.  He embraced him warmly and they hugged for several minutes.

Once Prompto was inside the studio apartment he announced his desire to stay, indefinitely.  Ignis was caught a little off guard.  He loved Prompto and wouldn’t turn him away.  He was surprised but happy none the less at having his friend by his side once again.  

The universe seems to work in wondrous ways and merely a week after Prompto had moved into Ingis’ studio there was another visitor to the humble abode.   This time it was Prompto who answered the door when a heavy fist was slammed into it. 

Gladio blinked a few times looking shocked as the gunner opened the door.   Prompto grinned brightly and rushed out into the hallway to envelop the shield in a bear hug.  Gladio hugged back fiercely and after a moment started to worry about why Ignis hadn’t answered his knock. 

“Iggy’s okay right? You’re not here cause something bad happened…” He asked concerned.

“Nah, I just kinda moved in like last week so that’s why I’m here.”  Prompto suddenly felt another hand on his back.

“I’m fine, just fixing dinner.” Ignis responded while he stumbled into the still ongoing hug.  “What, may I ask, do we owe this pleasure Gladio?”

“Um.. I. I kinda wanted to see you again Iggy and figured I might stay a little longer than I normally do.”

Ignis snorted and smirked. “Well that is amusing, first Prompto and now you.”

Gladio cut in. “If you’re not up for more people in your life I understand, I can find my own way somewhere.”

“Nonsense, I was about to say that I would relish an opportunity to be with you all again.” Ignis crinkled his face up in a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Three grown men living in a single room studio apartment was similar to camping except they had running water this time.   The first few weeks were a bit of a challenge, but they did work out the kinks eventually.  Ignis already had a routine since they were on his turf.  Work was secured for the two new roommates and they eased into a new schedule quite easily.

Ignis had started cooking more elaborate dishes since he had help and could delegate some things that needed more attention.  Aside from having even less space in the already cramped studio Ignis was content.  He hadn’t expected his oldest friends to ever really come back together the way they were right now.  It was like a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stale and overbearing reality. 

Prompto apparently had the same feeling as Ignis.  He would silently sit sometimes after the day’s work had been done and watch Gladio and Ignis talk, singularly happy to be in their company again.   

The prince’s shield still couldn’t quite believe this was all real.  When they were all in the apartment together it seemed like a scene from the past, he half expected Noct to come barging through the door protesting something or other.  They were all relearning how to be an effective team again and it brought to the surface just how much he had missed spending time with Ignis.

Gladio had always noticed the grip of constant exhaustion surrounding the advisor and he tried his best to help him so he could get more rest.  He wasn’t sure if his actions were noticed, not that they needed to be, but he wanted to make sure Ignis knew he was there for him.

One night after all had eaten, Prompto drug out his bed roll and flopped down on it with an exaggerated sigh. “I’m beat.  Mind if I bow out early tonight?”

Ignis merely nodded at Prompto and smiled. 

“Can I throw something at you if you start to snore?” Gladio asked with a crooked grin.  He and Ignis were sitting on the lone twin bed in the space that doubled as the sofa during the day and Ignis’ place of rest at night.

“I don’t snore big guy, you do!” As he kicked off his shoes and flaked out on his mattress.  Gladio just rolled his eyes at him.  Prompto then offered a play by play to the strategist. “He rolled his eyes at me Ignis, didn’t want you to miss that, in case you want to roll your eyes back at him.”  Then Prompto scrunched up his face and looked confused for a moment.  “Oh, but wait you would have to give him an eye roll like as in one eye or… maybe…  OH!  Oh, I got it, I got it… give him a roll of the eye!  Sheesh that was complicated!”

Gladio was a tad shocked at the blonde’s conversation regarding Ignis’ features but before he could get on his case he was aware of snickering beside him.   Ignis was outright laughing when he turned his head to look at him and he just kept on going.   

He was wheezing after a few minutes from laughing so hard.  “Thank you Prompto, it’s been a long time since I had a good laugh.” Tears where streaming down his face at this point but he had the most genuine smile on his face.    “I really missed you both, I’m glad we are all together again.  Prompto, is Gladio giving you the look of death right now?”

“Um yeah he is actually, but now he’s trying to hide it and doing a shitty job.”  Prompto quickly reached out and caught a pillow being hurled at his face. 

“I thought you were going to bed!” Gladio huffed.  He then felt an elbow jab his ribs. 

“Oh it’s alright.  No one ever talks about what must be clear as day regarding my sight.  I rather like just not caring about it right now.”  Ignis turned his face to search out Gladio’s, his pale eye landing very close to the target. 

“So long as you don’t mind, otherwise I’ll go squash our little blonde companion for you.” He stuck his tongue out at Prompto when he said it to lighten the mood. 

Prompto just sighed and rolled over taking the new pillow with him.  “Night you two.” He yawned and then finished his thought.  “I’m happy we are back together again too.”   Within a few minutes his breathing evened out and he was sound asleep.

“Prompto needs someone to bother him again like Noct did, otherwise all his wacky thoughts get stuck in that head of his.” Gladio sighed.

“Well no wonder Noct liked hanging out with him; they really are a pair of troublemakers.”

“That is the understatement of the century Ignis.” Gladio reached out for his book and shoved another pillow behind his back to get comfortable.  “You’re not tired yet right? I can move on the floor if you want to sleep.”  

Ignis simply shook his head and rearranged himself a bit on the bed.  “So long as you don’t mind me possibly falling asleep on your shoulder, then I’m fine.”  

“That has never bothered me Iggy and it never will.”

Ignis yawned and got comfortable against Gladio’s muscular form.  “Well then don’t let me keep you from finishing your book.” 

Without any further words passing between them Gladio opened his book and looked over at Ignis already close to falling asleep against his side.  He would give it about an hour and then let him lay down.  He was selfishly enjoying the contact right now and didn’t want it to end.   He suspected Ignis felt the same way. 

The next day it rained, hard.  All three found themselves back at the studio apartment only hours after having left in the morning.  Any work that was needed for that day had been postponed until tomorrow and other work was just brought home if possible.  Prompto had a rather cumbersome piece of machinery that needed fixing.   Gladio was helping Ignis sift through reports to help organize some local militia groups.

By lunch time Prompto had taken over the whole floor in the apartment with pieces from the machine he had taken apart. He finally sighed and fell back on the floor.  “Guys I need help with this thing.”

“Let me fix lunch first and then we can all tackle it together.” Ignis offered up.

All three agreed and had to sit on the bed to eat since the floor was taken up and the table had nothing but reports scattered about on it. Once the dishes were removed and cleaned Prompto took up residence in the middle of the floor staring at all the parts. “I can’t get this thing back together, wanna try Ignis?” As he handed him a compact piece of metal covered in gears the size of a large soup can.

“Well, that depends on whether you want it to work again or not.” He returned with a laugh.

“Nah, this piece is definitely for you, it’s some kind of rod with a bunch of gears that only fit together one way and I can’t figure it out at all.”

“Very well, I’ll _see_ what I can do.”  He looked up from his perch on the bed and waited with a smirk growing on his face. 

“Oh Lords.” Gladio groaned. “Look what you did Prompto.  Once he gets started, there’s no stopping him.”

Prompto just shook his head and shoved a bunch of parts around until there was space next to him on the floor.  “Here sit down and help me get the frame put back together.  Maybe by the time we have that figured out Ignis will be done with the other thing.”

“Very technical Prompto.” The shield added dryly as he sat down with a grunt. 

Though Prompto’s plan was indeed rudimentary it worked.  After about an hour the machine looked more like it had in the morning before it had been unceremoniously dismantled by the blonde gunner. 

Gladio and Prompto were focused on assembling a part when they both heard a click and an excited noise from the bed.  Gladio looked up in time to see Ignis lean forward and slowly slide off onto the floor holding the now fully assembled piece that Prompto had given him earlier.

“Let’s check and make sure this is correct shall we?” Ignis said in almost a whisper. 

Prompto seemed to be able to take this in stride a little quicker than Gladio as he looked up and trilled excitedly “Ohhh good one Ignis, this should be the last part we need.”

Gladio watched as Prompto figured out where the last part went and put his full attention on the final assembly.  The shield turned towards Ignis and was happy to see him looking slightly giddy at his contribution to the day’s activities.  His soft brown hair had been styled in the morning but the rain had seen to washing it out.  It was falling in front of his eyes now obstructing the view of his face.  Gladio took a deep breath and reached out carefully and lightly touched Ingis’ face.

Ignis flinched slightly when he felt a light touch on his cheek.  He could tell from the calloused fingers that is was Gladio.  The touch was soft and the fingers gently went to tuck his hair behind his ear out of his face.  “You know that I can’t tell the difference right?”

“Yeah I know… but _I_ can tell a difference.”

“All done!”  The blonde was positively beaming when he looked up at Gladio and Ignis. “Thanks for the help you two, I think I would have been here for another day and a half without you.”  Prompto looked at them smiling. “Hey Ignis, the big guy is blushing, just so you know.”

Gladio turned to Prompto and tilted his head with a _‘shut the hell up’_ look on his face.  

“Oh hey Gladio, Ignis is blushing now too.” 

Gladio spun back around to the advisor and sure enough his cheeks were pink. 

“Please tell me you two aren’t going to ignore this again.  If you wait any longer Noct will show up again and we’ll be back to square one.” He finished with a raised eyebrow and a smile.  “I’m going to put this thing back in the armory so I can make sure it works.  Don’t really want to test here.  I’ll be back in a couple hours.”  Prompto got up off the floor and hauled his newly fixed machine out the door with him. 

Gladio watched him go and was thinking about what he had said.  He and Ignis had danced around each other for years. When darkness came it didn’t seem like a feeling that was worth chasing because of the possible hurt it could add to an already crumbling world.   He was reconsidering it all now, maybe it was a good time.  It felt like change was in the air and something big indeed was coming.   

Gladio turned back around toward Ignis in time to see him reach out a hand and grab his sleeve and pull.  “Get over here so I don’t have to smash into you.” 

“Ah what?” The shield was a bit flummoxed. “Just like that you want me now?”

“Sure, I’ve always entertained the notion and now it seems like we might both be up for it at the same time.  How novel.”

Gladio smirked and shook his head right before he launched himself across the floor at Ignis and their lips crashed together.  When he came up for air he announced.  “So I just smirked at you and shook my head and now I’m never going to let you go.”

Ignis returned the kiss and murmured in his ear. “We should make out on the couch.”

“Ohhh… the bed sure, you think I’m easy don’t you?” Gladio chuckled. 

“This is me giving you a roll of the eye Gladiolus, now shut up and kiss me again!” 


End file.
